1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices including a capacitor and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A DRAM is a memory device including a unit cell of a MOS transistor for selecting a cell and a capacitor. Data of the cell may be differentiated by the charge stored in the capacitor. In order to drive the memory device with a relatively low electric source and voltage, capacitors having a relatively high electric capacitance may be required in a peripheral region. Accordingly, capacitors having the same structure as the capacitors formed in the cell region may be partially formed in the peripheral region. However, when capacitors having a relatively high electric capacitance are formed in the peripheral region, a bridge defect with upper metal contacts or a leakage current defect of the capacitor may be frequently generated.